uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 13/kjv
: }|1| 13:1 Lo, mine eye hath seen all this, mine ear hath heard and understood it. }} : }|2| 13:2 What ye know, the same do I know also: I am not inferior unto you. }} : }|3| 13:3 Surely I would speak to the Almighty, and I desire to reason with God. }} : }|4| 13:4 But ye are forgers of lies, ye are all physicians of no value. }} : }|5| 13:5 O that ye would altogether hold your peace! and it should be your wisdom. }} : }|6| 13:6 Hear now my reasoning, and hearken to the pleadings of my lips. }} : }|7| 13:7 Will ye speak wickedly for God? and talk deceitfully for him? }} : }|8| 13:8 Will ye accept his person? will ye contend for God? }} : }|9| 13:9 Is it good that he should search you out? or as one man mocketh another, do ye so mock him? }} : }|10| 13:10 He will surely reprove you, if ye do secretly accept persons. }} : }|11| 13:11 Shall not his excellency make you afraid? and his dread fall upon you? }} : }|12| 13:12 Your remembrances are like unto ashes, your bodies to bodies of clay. }} : }|13| 13:13 Hold your peace, let me alone, that I may speak, and let come on me what will. }} : }|14| 13:14 Wherefore do I take my flesh in my teeth, and put my life in mine hand? }} : }|15| 13:15 Though he slay me, yet will I trust in him: but I will maintain mine own ways before him. }} : }|16| 13:16 He also shall be my salvation: for an hypocrite shall not come before him. }} : }|17| 13:17 Hear diligently my speech, and my declaration with your ears. }} : }|18| 13:18 Behold now, I have ordered my cause; I know that I shall be justified. }} : }|19| 13:19 Who is he that will plead with me? for now, if I hold my tongue, I shall give up the ghost. }} : }|20| 13:20 Only do not two things unto me: then will I not hide myself from thee. }} : }|21| 13:21 Withdraw thine hand far from me: and let not thy dread make me afraid. }} : }|22| 13:22 Then call thou, and I will answer: or let me speak, and answer thou me. }} : }|23| 13:23 How many are mine iniquities and sins? make me to know my transgression and my sin. }} : }|24| 13:24 Wherefore hidest thou thy face, and holdest me for thine enemy? }} : }|25| 13:25 Wilt thou break a leaf driven to and fro? and wilt thou pursue the dry stubble? }} : }|26| 13:26 For thou writest bitter things against me, and makest me to possess the iniquities of my youth. }} : }|27| 13:27 Thou puttest my feet also in the stocks, and lookest narrowly unto all my paths; thou settest a print upon the heels of my feet. }} : }|28| 13:28 And he, as a rotten thing, consumeth, as a garment that is moth eaten. }} : }|29| Job 13/kjv#job-13/kjv-29 rev Book }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *